The currently invention relates in general to a fitting structure of a vehicle wheel cover, and more particularly, to a fitting structure that installs the wheel covers on the wheel disks of large vehicle such as trucks and buses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,190 discloses a fixing device for fitting wheel covers on wheel disks of large vehicles such as trucks and buses. The fixing device includes an open loop with two straight ends which are formed with right hand and left hand threads, respectively. The straight ends can thus be joined with each other by a nut. By turning the nut, the diameter of the loop can be adjusted. However, as the nut is engaged with the straight ends by means of threads, a large torque is required for turning the nut. Further, as it is difficult to determine the length of the engaged portions between the nut and the straight ends, disengagement with the loop is unavoidable during adjustment. In addition, the fabrication of a nut with two opposing ends threaded in opposite directions is also difficult.